Sunset Fades
by SummerLeaf
Summary: Hi! This is my first story ever on here, so it might not be good. How do you publish new chapters? Well, anyways, this book is about a kit in Whisperclan who has a strange life...Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Sunkit peeked out of the nursery at the vicious battle going on in the camp. Moonclan had attacked because they had scented Whisperclan on their territory. _We were never on their stinky territory, _Sunkit thought to herself. She decided, _I'm going to go show those cats that think they are warriors what clan's boss! _She could tell that her littermate, Frostkit, too was getting frustrated with the battle. Sunkit walked over. "Do you want to fight?" she whispered. "Yes," Frostkit replied, "We must." "Okay, we need to find a way out of the nursery without Moongaze finding out." Sunkit said. "How about trying to widen the hole that Silverleaf sometimes pushes herbs through if someone is sick and it's too crowded in the nursery?" Frostkit suggested. "Okay, that sounds like a great idea. "Where does it lead to?" Sunkit asked. "The warriors den, but there's probably no one in there because they are fighting."

Just as they widened the gap, they heard a screech in pain and terror as two strange cats burst in the den...


	2. Chapter 2

Sunkit was laying in a nest in the medicine den. As she barely managed to open her eyes, she heard a rustling sound behind her. "Go back to sleep, little one." Silvermoon whispered. Just before she was going to slip back into her deep sleep she thought, _What happened?_

**The Dream**

Sunkit awoke to lush green bushes, warm weather, and lots of prey. "Where am I?" She asked to nobody.

"I don't know." She jumped at Frostkit's voice.

"You're here?" the kit asked her sister.

"I guess so..." she replied. Then a pretty white and black she-cat with the scent of Whisperclan on her walked up.

"Who are you?" Frostkit bravely asked.

"I am Whitestar. I was the leader of your clan when Moongaze was pregnet with you two. I made a good choice making Skystar your leader." Whitestar explained.

"Where are we?" Sunkit asked.

"Starclan. And no, you're not dead. It's a dream. Follow me and I'll have you meet some of your ancestors."

"Okay. Will we get a prophecy?" Sunkit asked. There was not a response. They padded quickly but quietly to a spot with a big group of cats murmuring softly to each other but as soon as they padded up, everything went silent. A brown tabby tom stepped forward and dipped his head.

"Greetings, Sunkit and Frostkit. My name is Whisperstar. I was the leader of your clan when the clans first started. Let the other leaders introduce themselves." Whisperstar said.

Another cat stepped forward. This one was pure white with pure white with piercing green eyes. "I am Moonstar of Moonclan. You will be important to not only your own clan, but others too."

"I am leader of Forestclan." a black tom mewed,"My name is Foreststar. Remember that your first instinct is not always your best instinct."

The last cat that stepped forward looked like she was barelyout of apprenticeship. Skykit guessed that this one was the Currentclan leader. "I am Currentstar. As you can guess, I am the leader of Currentclan. You always have to think before you act."

Skykit wondered what all of these cats ment. Suddenly she had a horrible vision of the day the was barely aware of herself collapsing on the ground and cats calling out to her. She was out in the clearing pretending that she was a real warrior with Frostkit, attacking anyone who was willing to be a Forestclan warrior, when some strange, stinky cats pushed through the thorns and bracken and headed over to Skystar, the leader's den. The apprentices Skypaw and Moonpaw that they were playing with hurried them into the nursery where Moongaze was waiting. Moongaze and Rosepetal carefully tucked Frostkit, Sunkit, and Rosepetal's three kits, Fuzzykit, Snowkit, and Otterkit into a small hiding place and told them to be quiet and not to move. They heard a loud battle call.

_"ATTACK!"_

As the battle went on Frostkit and Sunkit were getting anxious. This was their first battle. So they decided to find a way out of the nursery to fight without Moongaze finding out. Just as they were widening the hole to get out, there was a loud screech from outside. Two strange cats burst into the den, grabbed each kit, and ran out into the forest. Sunkit's memory went blank after that.

Just as Sunkit was waking up, the Starclan cats began to fade away.

"Noooo!" she wailed, but it was to late.


End file.
